


After the Curtain's Fall

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this came from, M/M, Mention of blood, eh, faux-deep, it just... happened, not much shuake but eh kisses happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: The curtain has fallen and the play has ended…





	After the Curtain's Fall

Summary: The curtain has fallen and the play has ended…

_Note: okay I actually have no idea where this came from? It just happened? I have no idea what to make of it either…_

**Warnings: Faux-Deep? (I Don’t Know?), Blood, Mentions Of Injury, No Names Good Luck With Deciphering The Pronouns.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

It is only under the cover of darkness that the two find companionship with each other.

There are no names, no titles, no masks, no obligations or duties.

No Kurusu Akira and no Akechi Goro, no Joker and no Crow, no teenager on probation and no Detective Prince, no leader of the Phantom Thieves and no shadow hitman of Shido.

He sighs blissfully as he feels the other’s form press against him from above, arms curling around his head and dark eyes glinting down at him.

He reaches his hands up and frames the face above him before he tugs it down close enough to press a fleeting kiss against the other’s lips before he pulls back.

The other, unsatisfied with the action (as always), pushes down against him again to meet him with a more demanding kiss, arms winding down to wrap around him, and he reciprocates, returning each kiss with equal force, wrapping his arms and legs around the figure.

The two lie for awhile, forms entwined in a tangle of limbs as they try to find the warmth they lack and keep it between them long enough for them to enjoy.

They never find it. They’ve never found it, for the curtain has fallen and the play has ended, and they have no place they belong to, no home and no warmth to take them into its welcoming embrace.

They only have each other.

Is it a bless?

Or a curse?

They could never figure the answer to that question out.

They detach from each other, cold and impersonal, as if what just passed between them had never happened and will never happen again.

He observes as the other slips away, a phantom through and through, eyes dark and hair matted with blood, bangs parted just enough to show the bullet wound proudly displayed, a memento of a betrayal.

He chuckles.

At least the two of them match.

.

End


End file.
